Because I Love You- Gruvia Oneshot (Tartarus-Avatar Arc Timeskip)
by Sabina of Fairy Tail
Summary: Gruvia oneshot set in the timeskip between the Tartarus Arc and the Avatar Arc... Gray's goodbye to Juvia... Major combo between Gruvia fluff and an intense LEMON... Hope you enjoy!


**Hello my dearies!**

**Oh my goodess... This...was intense to write... This is how I imagined (or rather wished) that Gray's goodbye to Juvia went when he left during the timeskip between the Tartarus Arc and the Avatar Arc... I got the feels while writing this... I kinda feel like a horrible person, but at the same time I'm super proud of this oneshot... I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Much Love**

**Sabina**

* * *

Gray knew that tonight would be the night...

The ice mage felt that if he stayed one more night in that house, he wouldn't have the strength to leave... In the six long months that he and Juvia had been living together, he had truly fallen for her... Day after day they had done everything together... Eaten, trained, worked, talked... The only thing he hadn't allowed himself to do was share a bed with her...

Over those months he had gotten to know the real Juvia... The sweet and lovely woman who loved him from the depths of her heart... Their isolation had allowed her to relax. She no longer overwhelmed him with affection, and she had even stopped going to great lengths to get his attention... She had truly begun to be herself around him.

Gray had been surprised to find that Juvia was actually his dream woman. During their very first night in the little house, he had emerged from the shower to find her quietly reading a book by the fire. His eyes had widened in surprise when he had realized that it was one of his own favorites. Even now he felt his heart squeeze as he remembered how they had talked for hours that night...

Gray had never realized that they had so much in common... They read the same books, liked the same kind of music, the same types of food, and so much more... Each day he had learned more and more about her. It didn't take him long to realize how perfect she was... And not just on the inside...

Juvia was a vision of loveliness... Gray had never noticed how truly beautiful she was what with all the commotion at Fairy Tail. He had only ever seen Juvia dressed up trying to impress him at the guild, and surrounded by all the other members. There had been so much going on that he hadn't taken the time to really look at her. Now that they were living together, Gray had plenty of time to notice all the little things about her... The way her hair shone like waves of the sea. How her deep blue eyes sparkled when she smiled. How smooth her long legs were. How her lightly muscled body flowed while she trained. Her elegant neck. The softness of her hands. The flawlessness of her pale skin. Her plump lips. Her delectable curves...

He could remember the exact moment when he had realized he was in love with her... It was about a month ago...

He had just walked into the house after an hour of solo training. Juvia had gone in early, saying she was tired, and he had decided to continue working on his new magic... Gray could remember the way his stomach growled at the mouthwatering scent that had filled the house as he made his way towards the kitchen. He had been surprised that Juvia had begun dinner without him as they had always prepared it together.

His heart had stopped when he saw her... He didn't quite know why she looked different that day... He had seen her working in the kitchen many times now, each and every day... And he had already admitted to himself that he was attracted to her... But that day she looked radiant...

Gray had replayed that moment over and over in his mind.

Juvia had been humming as she absentmindedly stirred the delicious smelling stew while it cooked with one hand, her long blue hair tied up in a ponytail, still wet from her shower. She had been wearing one of his t-shirts over a pair of workout pants, something that he usually got annoyed at, but right then and there he hadn't cared. Her other hand held a pen as she wrote into a little book that was on the counter next to the stove.

He had jumped when she had begun to speak, only to realize that she was talking to herself as she wrote.

"Juvia is so happy... All Juvia has ever wanted was to live like this with Gray..." she had said. His heart had pounded strangely at the use of his name without the honorific. He had remained silent as she went on. "Juvia is so thankful... Juvia feels like we are a little family now... Well almost... Juvia... Juvia doesn't think that Gray is quite there yet... He still doesn't quite seem to return Juvia's feelings of love... But Juvia has hope..."

Her cheeks had been pink with a lovely blush as she smiled and it had taken his breath away.

"Juvia has actually been thinking... If she and Gray ever... Have children..." she had whispered, almost too quietly for him to hear. A sudden image of her smiling and holding a little girl that looked like him as they welcomed him home filled his mind and made his heart pound even faster.

The thought of her as his wife...actually appealed to him now...very much so...

Juvia seemed to get over her embarrassment and went on.

"Juvia thinks that if she and Gray ever have children... She knows what she would want to name them... Juvia thinks that Gray would like these names as well... The girl...her name would be Ur, after Gray's teacher. And the boy would be named Silver, after Gray's father... Juvia didn't know them well, but she knows how important they were to Gray..."

From that moment on Gray had known he loved her... The fact that she would want to name their children after people he had held so dear meant the world to him...

That was why this would be the most bittersweet moment of his entire life...

Gray stood next to Juvia's bed and looked down at her peacefully sleeping face. The moonlight touching her face was not strong enough to wake her, but still made her skin glow with almost dazzling radiance. His heart ached at how beautiful she was... Her lips were slightly parted as she breathed deeply, her dark lashes resting against the paleness of her skin...

He couldn't help but smile as she frowned slightly in her sleep and clutched at her pillow. She was always cute when she frowned.

Gray carefully sat down on the bed next to her and reached out to gently brush a strand of soft hair behind her ear. Her eyes fluttered open and she grumbled a little as she woke, confused as to why he had woken her up.

"Gray-sama? What's wrong? Is there another monster outside we need to chase off?" she mumbled sleepily, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Gray's heart melted at the sight. How could she manage to be so beautiful and so cute at the same time?

"No Juvia... There's something I want to talk to you about," he said quietly. Juvia cocked her head to the side and looked at him curiously, fighting back a yawn.

"What is so important that Gray-same has to wake Juvia in the middle of the night?" she asked.

Gray paused as he thought of what to say. This had seemed so easy earlier when he had planned this out, but now that the time had come his mind was a blank... He looked into her sleepy blue eyes and suddenly he realized that words weren't even needed. Juvia knew him well enough to know exactly what he meant...well...only the part he wanted her to know... If she knew the full truth she would surely stop him...

Gray felt his hand tremble a little as he took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting her head up to look him straight in the eyes. He saw the surprise in her eyes for a fraction of a second before his lips gently pressed against hers...

Juvia instantly melted into his embrace, eagerly returning his kiss. Gray's heart pounded as her arms encircled his neck, her willingness fueling the flame of his desire. Her lips were soft and sweet, and he hungrily swept his tongue across them as the kiss deepened. The touch of his tongue made her gasp in delight and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth to tangle with her own. Gray groaned as her tongue played with his, eagerly brushing against it and drawing him deeper inside to taste her full flavor. Juvia whimpered as he clutched her roughly against him when she began sucking on his tongue.

After what felt like an eternity they broke apart, gasping for breath. Gray's eyes fixed on her flushed face as they both panted, still dazed from the intensity of the kiss. Her lips were slightly parted and wet, while her eyes were half-lidded and clouded with lust. Gray felt his lust surge at the pleading look in her eyes.

"Gray-sa..." she began but Gray's lips silenced her as he fiercely kissed her again. He broke away after only a few seconds and cupped her face in his hands, his eyes boring into hers.

"No. Just Gray," he said huskily. "Please... Just Gray..."

Juvia's eyes shone brightly as tears filled them and she smiled her heartbreakingly sweet smile. She nodded and ran her fingers lightly over his cheek.

"Gray... Please..." she whispered.

The ice mage felt like liquid fire pumped through his veins as his lips crashed against hers once again. He had never liked the heat... Probably why he and Natsu were always fighting... But this... This was heat he could get used to...

He devoured Juvia's lips like they were the rarest of treats, occasionally nipping at her lips then smoothing his tongue over the spot and making her whimper. She was so eager... Holding nothing back as she kissed him back with wild abandon. Gray slanted his mouth over hers and sifted his fingers into her lovely blue hair, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as they gently eased back onto the bed...

"Juvia..." he whispered when they broke apart again, gazing down at her flushed face. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow beneath her, and her expression was so wanton he felt his length hardening at the erotic sight. She trembled at the sound of her name on his lips, stoking his male pride. "If you want me to stop, tell me now. Because I won't be able to if we go further."

Her reply was almost instant and it made his heart pound in delight.

"Please don't stop Gray!"

Gray let himself go and suddenly his lips were latched onto the smooth paleness of her neck. Juvia moaned loudly as he sucked greedily at her soft skin, reviling in the delicious taste. She shuddered as his teeth gently scraped her neck, another moan escaping her as his tongue slid slowly up the length of her neck. When he reached her ear he swirled his tongue around the outer shell of her ear before gently nipping at it.

"Juvia... Promise to give me everything tonight..." he whispered against her ear, his voice low and full of desire. She shuddered again as she nodded, her breathing ragged. "Good..."

Gray practically purred as he nuzzled the already red mark on her neck. She whimpered when he sucked on the spot again, deepening the mark. He wasted no time in ridding them of their clothes, quickly stripping her naked before removing his own. He wanted as much time looking at her body as he could get... He gazed hungrily down at her curvy form as he slowly got back onto the bed, crawling up her body like a ravenous predator. Juvia blushed and made to cover herself but a growl from Gray stopped her.

"Don't you dare cover yourself..." he rumbled, eyes locking with hers. Juvia nodded slowly and let her hands fall to the bed on either side of her head. Gray couldn't help but get excited at how vulnerable she looked, splayed out for him like a feast...

Juvia squirmed when he pressed an open mouthed kiss to her collarbone. He laved at the skin there with his tongue before slowly making his way down her chest, kissing and suckling at her skin as he went. Gray smirked to himself when he passed by her breasts and continued down her stomach, not stopping to give attention to the heaving mounds.

"Gray..." Juvia panted as he raised his head from her naval, which he had been teasing with his tongue, and gave her a lazy smile.

"Let me do this Juvia... I'm making this night extra special for you..." he whispered, pressing a kiss to her hip. Juvia nodded slowly then let out a loud moan as he gently bit her hip. Gray pressed down on her to keep her from bucking up off the mattress. He felt his member brush gently against her smooth skin and it decided that he needed to move back up NOW... He sucked roughly at the place where he had bitten her before moving back up her body to nuzzle at her large breasts.

Her chest was heaving as she panted, the sight only turning him on even more. Gray made sure to watch her face as he leaned forward and gently flicked her right nipple with the tip of his tongue. Her reaction was lovely... Her breath hitched and she bit her lip as she felt the stimulation. Another flick of his tongue earned a low moan from the bluenette.

Gray's lips curled upwards at Juvia's loud moan when he took her pebbled peak between his lip and gave a greedy suck. His hand came up to pinch at her other nipple as he began a tortuous rhythm of licking and sucking on the one between his lips. He was egged on by Juvia's pants and moans, which increased in volume as he continued his ministrations to her breasts. She whimpered when he took his mouth away from her right breast, only to moan louder when he switched to her left nipple, already tender from his pinching fingers.

Gray could practically smell her arousal as he worked her up into a wanton frenzy. She clutched at him as he sucked at her breast, her fingers digging into his shoulders as her head thrashed back and forth on the pillow... Gray lifted his head from her breast and licked his lips as he moved down to the juncture between her legs.

Juvia cried out as he slowly drew one finger up her slit. Gray's already hardened member gave a painful throb as he felt just how wet she was... The water mage was practically dripping... Fitting...

Gray rimmed her entrance with his finger before slowly sinking one strong digit into her wet heat. He groaned at the feel of her walls clamping down around his finger, showing just how eager her whole body was for him. He slowly drew out of her and examined his wet digit before meeting Juvia's eyes. Not taking his eyes from hers, he flicked his tongue out to taste her juices as they ran down his finger.

Juvia squirmed and moaned as he cleaned every drop of her from his finger.

"I want more Juvia..." he said huskily, his gaze blazing down from her face to her soaked entrance. Juvia seemed to need to catch her breath before speaking.

"Gray... You can have it all... It's all your...AHHHH!"

Juvia cried out as Gray buried his face between her legs. Her fingers clutched tightly at his hair as his tongue delved inside to lap up her sweetness. She tasted delicious... Sweet but with a kick he couldn't quite identify... All he knew was that he wanted more...

The ice mage's hands kneaded her firm ass as he took his time with his meal... Juvia's moans filled the room as he began a lazy rhythm of licking and sucking at her core, drinking in her juices. Gray couldn't help the satisfied moans that came from him as he devoured her...

"Ohhhhh Gray!" Juvia moaned when he gave a particularly loud moan into her center. Gray smirked as he noticed her getting wetter. It seemed as if his noises turned her on just as much as hers turned him on.

Gray was now painfully aroused, and while he thoroughly enjoyed drawing out Juvia's pleasure, he knew that they both couldn't wait much longer. He flicked his tongue over her clit as he slid two strong fingers into her center, causing her to buck her hip. Gray smirked and continued his assault on her clit, flicking his tongue rapidly over the sensitive bundle of nerves while his fingers pumped slowly in and out of her.

"Ahhhahhhh...ahhhhhh!" moaned Juvia as he worked her up towards her release. Gray could feel her body tensing, teetering on the brink of release as he curled his fingers inside her. She was so close...

She broke when his lips closed around her clit and he gave a heavy suck.

Juvia screamed out her pleasure as her orgasm racked her body, her legs wrapping around Gray's head as he alternated between lapping up her juices and suckling her clit to keep her going. Gray took everything that she gave him, greedily burying his face in her legs as her wetness dripped down his chin...

When the water mage had finally stopped shaking and moaning Gray lifted his head from between her legs and took in the lovely sight before him.

She was splayed out in on the bed, her arms still loosely clutching the bed sheets and her legs spread wide. Her pale skin had a delicate flush to it that made her look even more beautiful than he ever could have imagined. His eyes flicked to her face when her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. Gray shivered in delight when he saw the lust still burning hotly in her gaze...

Their lips met again as he lowered himself on top of her. Gray knew that she was tasting herself on his lips and that knowledge sent a thrill through his veins as she eagerly delved her tongue into his lips. Suddenly he found himself on his back, Juvia straddling him and looking down at him hungrily.

"Juvia? What're you doing?" he said, his voice low but eager. The blue haired woman smiled down at him and leaned forward to kiss him deeply before speaking.

"Gray gave Juvia something special... Now it's Juvia's turn," she crooned. Gray groaned as her lips pressed delicately against his neck.

"Juvia you don't...ahhhh..." Gray moaned as her soft hand clasped his hard length. The water woman smiled as she gave him an experimental pump with her hand, earning another groan from the ice mage.

"Gray asked Juvia to give him everything... And so Juvia will..." she said, her lips trailing down his chest as her hand squeezed him gently. Gray's mind was a haze as she kissed her way down his chest and her fingers gently moved up and down his shaft.

"Juvia..." he moaned as she sucked at the skin of his hip, just above his groin. His eyes had closed as she had made her way down, the feeling of her lips and hand sending him into a euphoric bliss. They shot open when he felt her warm tongue caress the tip of his shaft.

Gray moaned as her tongue swirled slowly around his tip, the warmth of it making him shudder with pleasure. The ice mage moaned even louder as her soft lips enveloped him and he slid slowly into the warmth of her mouth. Her mouth was so hot and so wet and it drove him wild to feel her tongue slipping around his length as she pulled him deep into her mouth. Slowly she pulled back, allowing almost all of him out before taking him back into her mouth and sucking gently.

"Ohhhhh! Juvia!" Gray rasped as she increased her pace, bobbing her head faster and faster as she worked him. Gray couldn't believe how good it felt as he slipped in and out of her mouth, occasionally getting a little deeper and hitting the back of her throat. Occasionally she would stop and suck greedily at him, her fingers stroking what wasn't covered by her lips or gently squeezing his balls.

Gray could feel his release coming up fast. Her lips and tongue were sending him speeding towards his release and he didn't think he could stop it.

"Juvia! Going to...cum..." he panted, groaning loudly when she increased her pace. He could feel a tingling at the base of his spine and he knew any second...

The blunette gave one more hard suck and Gray hurtled over the edge, crying out as he released into her mouth. Gray trembled as she continued to bob her head, prolonging his release as he had prolonged hers.

Finally when he had stilled, Juvia sat up and looked down at him, the hungry look still not gone from her eyes. The sight of her straddling him in the moonlight brought Gray's desire roaring back to full force and he swiftly flipped them over, pushing his knee between her legs and giving her breast a hard suck. Juvia moaned and ground herself against his leg, her desperation fueling his passion.

Gray guided himself to her entrance and paused, looking her in the eye.

"Juvia," he said huskily, having to use every ounce of his strength to keep himself from plunging into her. Her arms encircled his neck and she pulled him down for a searing kiss.

"Yes Gray..." she whispered. "Just make it quick..."

Gray captured her lips in his for a rough kiss as he snapped his hips forward and broke through her virgin barrier. Juvia winced in pain, but Gray pushed his tongue into her mouth to distract her from the brief pain. After a moment or two he broke the kiss and Gray experimentally slid his length out of her until just the tip remained within her.

Slowly... Gray slid back into her warmth, causing them both to gasp in delight. Encouraged by her gasp, Gray began to rock in and out of her, pressing as deeply as he could and reviling in the feel of her around him. She was so tight and wet, and her walls clamped around him with a delicious heat. They both moaned when she wrapped her legs around his waist and he slid even deeper into her.

"Gray!" Juvia moaned, her nails scratching down his back. Gray growled and increased his pace, pulling her hips up off the bed and driving roughly into her. Juvia cried out as he hit some sweet spot within her and she came again, thrashing beneath him as he continued to pump in and out of her.

The feeling of her walls spasming around him was almost too much for him to handle. The ice mage fought to keep his end from coming too soon as she rode out her release, crying out as pleasure took her.

Juvia's orgasm hadn't even finished when Gray pulled out of her and picked her up. The water woman moaned loudly when he deposited her on her hands and knees and got behind her, pressing deeply into her center as he gripped her hips tightly.

Gray groaned at the feel of her slick walls around him as he thrust in and out of her tight core. Juvia was panting and moaning loudly, pushing herself back to meet his forward thrusts and making him drive deeper into her. Gray struggled to remain in control as he felt her getting close again. He gritted his teeth as he reached between her legs to stroke her clit with his finger, sending her once again over the edge into euphoria.

He knew he wasn't going to last much longer as she pulsed around him, her wails of pleasure filling the room and burning into his memory. Once again he pulled out of her, this time pulling her on top to straddle him as he lay on his back.

Gray shuddered as she slid slowly down his length, surrounding him in delicious warmth that drove him mad. His eyes rolled back as she ground down on him, her eyes clouded over with lust as her greedy body enveloped him.

Juvia rolled her hips and rode him hard, bracing her hands on his chest as she set a fast pace that he matched with rough upward thrusts. The room was filled with the sounds of their moans and the heady scent of sex...

Gray could feel his release rapidly approaching as he gazed up at the beautiful vision above him. Juvia's hair was slick with sweat and her chest was heaving as she rode him with unrestrained desperation. Her mouth was open and her eyes were half lidded as he felt her getting tighter around him and he knew that she was close as well.

The ice mage teetered on the brink as his hand swept up her thigh and his thumb brushed against her already hypersensitive clit...

Juvia's orgasm slammed into her, her core tightening and sending Gray's own release ripping though him. His fingers gripped her hips tightly as he roared, spilling himself inside of her.

"I love you Juvia!" he bellowed as they both experienced another shuddering wave of pleasure.

"I love you too Gray!" she cried, throwing her head back as her body pulsed with sensation.

They both panted heavily as they slowly came down from their orgasmic high. Juvia's legs trembled as she leaned against his chest, her hair clinging to her sweaty form. Gray slipped out of her and held her tightly against his chest.

"Juvia is so happy..." he heard her whisper. "You finally returned my feelings..."

Gray felt his heart clench painfully at her words.

Yes. He had returned her feelings... And he always would... But she wouldn't remember...

Tears began flowing from his eyes and he fought to keep from sobbing as he traced the circle for the spell he had spent weeks learning in the air above Juvia's back. He gripped her tightly as she tried to sit up, sensing the magic.

"Gray?"

Another piercing lance to his heart.

"I'm sorry Juvia... This is the only way to keep you safe... I love you... I will always love you... Forgive me..."

"Gray wha-?!" she began, but her eyes drifted shut and her body went limp... Gray allowed the sobs to come freely as he held her tightly against him, his heart breaking as the spell he had just cast sealed away the memory of that night away in Juvia's mind.

It was the only way... If she knew how he felt... She would only come after him... And he wouldn't let her see what he was going to become... He couldn't...

Gray slowly released the woman he loved and sat up on the edge of the bed. He stared down at his hands before covering his face and crying out in anguish at what he had just done. Juvia wouldn't remember... She wouldn't remember how amazing it had been... How he had shown her just how much she meant to him... She wouldn't remember that he loved her... No... Someday she might... When this was all over... And he was either dead or victorious...

It took an unimaginable amount of strength for Gray to get up from that bed. The tears never stopped flowing as he slowly got dressed, then gently put Juvia's clothing back on.

He grabbed the pack that had been sitting ready under his bed and went once more to Juvia's side. He stared down at her with such a look of longing on his face that it would have broken the hearts of anyone who saw it.

"I'm sorry Juvia... I had to... I know I don't deserve it after this but... I hope that someday we have fulfill your dream... You were right... Ur and Silver would be perfect names for our children... I love you..." he whispered, before leaning down and kissing her gently on the forehead.

As he walked away, he heard her call out quietly in her sleep.

"Gray-sama..."

For a moment he stood there, trembling as the tears flowed faster than ever...

Then he walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind him...


End file.
